


A Real Good Time

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Sex Scene, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: The omega is in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by hungry alphas just waiting to take advantage, but the omega only has eyes for one. His one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it wasn't two years this time... at least there's that? School is wrapping up for me and I've got Monday off so I decided to take a little break and write up some softcore porn. At least... I think. So hi, hello. Thank you for your kind comments. And here is the prompt I used:  
> Anon: Mickey is pregnant and others omega try to steal Ian. And he gets jealous so he flirts with another Alpha. Ian sees them and becomes possessive towards Mickey?? After Ian's outburst Mickey gets horny and they fuck???

Mickey is sitting at the bar, sipping on a glass of water, when he notices it the first time. A young omega, barely 21, flailing around in what he can only assume to be a dance. But that really isn’t what he notices. He notices that way that Ian’s eyes are pulled to the omega every once in a while. The way he just glances at it. The way his eyes nervously flit away once he catches himself looking again.  
  
Ian had asked him to come to the club and Mickey wasn’t sure about it because he’d only been there once before while pregnant. Most Alphas were put off the smell of a taken Omega but there were the strange few who found the scent of a breeder absolutely irresistible. Those were the ones that tended to hang around the strip club.  
  
So as Mickey sips his water and watches his alpha dance, he does his best to avoid eye contact with any of the other alphas in the room. Especially the one he felt eye-fucking him from across the room. But apparently, the scent of an omega so close to heat is a different story for Ian.  
  
Mickey sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and glares from across the room at the so-called man he is supposedly bonded to. He could not believe the audacity he had. He could not believe it. Mickey stands up and crosses his arms, covering his bloated stomach and leaning against the bar so he can nonchalantly gawk at the young man. The omega is in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by hungry alphas just waiting to take advantage, but the omega only has eyes for one. _His_ one. Ian snuck a quick peak over at Mickey before his gaze travels over to the omega grinding away.  
  
Mickey’s eye twitches as he watches Ian’s tongue dart out to wet his lips. He swallows a thick gulp and turns his head to the man he knows is still watching him. Is it unfair to give it right back to Ian? In Mickey’s mind: no. Mickey’s gaze meets the alpha standing in the corner of the club slowly, cautiously. It’s fucking ridiculous, he thinks, that this is what he has to do to get Ian’s attention. The man does not startle when he realizes he’s been caught, instead grinning as one does when they know they’ve scored the big prize. Mickey raises a single eyebrow to ask if the man will be joining him at the bar. He gets his answer when the man stalks over to him.  
  
“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?” He asks, saddling up next to him and wrapping a bold arm around his waist.  
  
Mickey snorts as he throws a glance over his shoulder to where Ian is still watching the omega. Fine, this will teach that fucker. “Got bored. Thought I’d find a companion here.” He does his best to gaze at the man seductively even though he’s not interested at all.  
  
“Yeah? You looking for someone to show you a good time, then?” The man inquires and his hand begins to drift from his waist to the swell of his ass.  
  
“Maybe, if you think you’re up to it.” Mickey challenges but before the man gets a chance to respond he’s been pinned against the edge of the bar by a very angry Ian.  
  
“He’s got someone to take care of him, thanks for your concern though.” Ian growls and then shoves the man to the ground.  
  
He stares up at Ian with a glare, “Maybe you shouldn’t leave him alone. Alphas must be dying to pick him up and take him apart.” Ian’s eyes narrow and he shows the man he’s serious by kicking him right in groin.  
  
“Maybe you shouldn’t go after omegas who are clearly bonded.” With that Ian grips Mickey’s hand and pulls him out of the club, harshly.  
  
“Shit,” Mickey complains as his arm is tugged angrily. He knows he’s going to get it tonight. The smell of Ian fills his nostrils as his alpha shoves him into a cab he hadn’t even noticed he’d caught. Ian shouts their address to the driver before crossing his arms and glaring right at him.  
  
“What the fuck are you trying to pull?” He demands.  
  
“You fucking started it…” Mickey trails off as he notices the fact that he’s getting hard against his thigh. It’s the fucking smell. Ian smells so fucking good when he’s jealous. And he always gives it to him so good when he’s been bad. Mickey just can't help but lean in a little closer to his alpha, hoping to soak up the scent. “If you hadn’t been staring at that omega all night I wouldn’t have needed to flirt with the alpha.” He mumbles, his lids getting heavy. He hated when he felt like this. When his body betrayed him and Ian overwhelmed his senses.  
  
“Oh did I? So it’s my fault you have to act like a fucking slut when we go out, is it?” He demands, “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Ian didn’t usually get like this. He didn’t let the alpha out, and even when he did Mickey would get pissed, but today he was too far gone to even care that Ian was insulting him. If anything, the fact that he was being so aggressive promoted the wetness he feels dripping from him.  
  
Mickey struggles to open his eyes, but even when he does, he can’t look him in the eye. “I don’t know why your eyes get to wander but mine don’t.”  
  
“Because you’re mine, Mickey. Because I’m the only one allowed to taste that sweet ass and because I'm the only one who gets to stuff you full of babies.” Mickey sinks further into the cab seat with every dirty word falling from Ian’s mouth. “And when we get home, I’m going to show you exactly what a nasty boy you’ve been.” Mickey’s face feels hot and he doesn’t know how Ian can keep going like this, how he isn’t embarrassed yet.  
  
He swallows thickly and lets his eyes slide shut again. “I didn’t do anything.” He protests weakly.  
  
Mickey feels Ian’s hand slip into his pants and tug at his cock. “Really? So you didn’t tell that alpha you wanted him to take you home and show you a good time?” Mickey groans and the cab comes to a halt outside of their apartment. Ian fishes out cash from his pocket before yanking Mickey out of the car and pulling him up the stairs. He opens the apartment door, slams it shut behind them, and then pins Mickey to it. “I’ll show you what a real good time feels like.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on [tumblr](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com//) and leave your prompts in the comments. kudos, bookmarks, comments, and just reading this is all appreciated. I love you guys soooooo much and thank you for all the support you've shown me throughout the years. ^.^


End file.
